


Part 3: Ephemeral

by oliveordie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, POV Second Person, Sex, Sex in a cleaning closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveordie/pseuds/oliveordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We just don’t have the time for that,” he says. He bites at your neck. “Next time,” he mutters into your skin.</p><p>“There isn’t going to be a next time,” you snap, “so you better make this count.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 3: Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Ephemeral’ means ‘lasting a very short time.’  
> No disrespect to the sexual prowess of Colby Lopez.  
> I tried a duality-tense-shift thing as a literary experiment that I probably won’t use again.  
> Continuation of previous works.

You were walking along a dark back hallway of the convention center. You could hear the squeak of luggage wheels and the footfalls of someone rapidly approaching. You turn just as Colby reaches you. He takes hold of your arm and steers you to a maintenance closet. Before the door closes you in with him, he flicks the light switch, bathing you both in the sickly glow of an overhead florescent bulb. Colby kicks his suitcase aside and yanks you to him. Three brooms and a mop handle crash against the back wall, but you aren’t paying attention.

_Stephen had taken no time in finding you during the second house show after you had slept with Ryan. Ryan had been good to his word and did not kiss and tell. The thing that Ryan had done, however, was flash you not so subtle pining looks every time you walked by and you found him staring at you from across crowded rooms. Stephen had picked up on this, too._

He wastes no time.

Colby’s body presses against you. Your shirt has ridden up, exposing your front to his eager hands and your back to the cold brick wall. His mouth is on yours, but there is no rhythm to the kissing. 

He’s taller than you. You’re standing on tip toes. His hands are under the thin fabric of your work t-shirt. Colby unhooks your bra and gropes your breasts. He’s walking the line between sexy rough and scary rough, but in the heat of this moment you don’t care. Your hands wander over his recently showered body.

_“Are you working your way around the locker room?” Stephen had asked you, his Irish temper flaring. You demanded to know what business it was of his. Besides, hadn’t he benefited from your sexual exploits?_

You hear a seam of your t-shirt rip as he strips you of it. The periwinkle bra you are wearing is tossed on top of a stack of brown boxes after he finishes fumbling with the last bra hook. Colby has less bulk than most of the other guys, but he’s still stronger than you. He grabs at your thighs and with ease lifts you in the air, pushing you back into the wall. You’re more level with him now, being at just the right height to grind against him. 

He grumbles at you and raises you a bit more giving his mouth has easy access to your chest. You hope no one comes along to do any last minute cleaning.

_“You fucking me doesn’t brand me as your property,” you had said. You were close to letting your surge of emotions overcome you. “Admit it - this is only an issue because I’m not fucking you, that I was with someone else.” But you had shown him your hand too soon. “So you were with him,” Stephen replied. “Let’s hope the rest of the blokes smarten up to your wiles before you make yourself another Barbie.”_

Colby has a gifted tongue. He’s working the sensitive flesh of your nipple, alternating between sucking and biting. You squirm against him, but it’s for naught. You are at his mercy. It doesn’t matter though. All that matters is how he’s making you feel now. You can’t help but writhe as he switches breasts. Your movement elicits a groan from him and he stops his assault. 

_Stephen hadn’t seen your hand flying at his face just as you hadn’t expected to react so strongly to his insult. Stephen caught your wrist and jerked you to him. He surprised you with a rough kiss. After the shock had worn off, you had struggled free from him. Colby was wandering by at that moment and his interruption had saved you from being on the other side of Stephen’s angry ardor._

You’re both panting. You feel a little dizzy from the excitement of being with him like this. The light overhead blinks on and off. The accompanying electronic buzz is the only background noise to your back room ardor. 

_Since that moment, you were on Colby’s radar, too. He never once asked you what had happened between you and Stephen in that moment, but instead he had proceeded to flirt with you mercilessly and compliment you at every turn. You pulled him aside one night and told him that you weren’t going to fall into bed with him, so he had better expend his energy courting another hapless girl._

There are too many clothes. He lowers you back down to the cement floor. You try and undress each other at the same time, but you’re both too desperate for it, so it’s awkward and rushed. You slap his hands away from your black jeans. You manage to tug his green shirt over his head. You run your short nails down his body, over his chest and down his abs. He gasps and then growls as you sink to your knees. Colby wasn’t having any of that, however. He jerks you up with his hands clasped around your forearms. 

_He didn’t stop. And whenever Stephen was in ear shot, you played along. All the while you avoided Ryan and his meaningful looks._

“We just don’t have the time for that,” he says. He bites at your neck. “Next time,” he mutters into your skin.

“There isn’t going to be a next time,” you snap, “so you better make this count.”

_“You and I should hook up,” Colby teased. On this occasion he had just been to the gym to improve his Crossfit scores. Apparently it had been a good work out session, because he was quite full of himself. You reacted to his statement with an eye roll and you asked him instead: “Why are you even bothering me?” He laughed at you and after pause provided you with the response of “I can’t help myself, I’m attracted to beautiful women who play hard to get.”_

Colby’s laugh is lost to you. He’s helping you out of your pants. You struggle with your sneakers while he’s pulling down the denim. Just as the fabric hits the floor Colby rips once side of your floral underwear. 

You punch his shoulder as hard as you can. He doesn’t flinch. Instead he kisses you hard. His hand is between your legs. You pull away from him to tell him he’s going to be replacing those but your words get caught in your throat as he moves a finger in and out of you. You moan instead. 

_“You think I’m playing hard to get?” you scoffed. “I’d have to want you to warrant playing hard to get.” He flashed you a gorgeous smile. “You do want me,” he said._

A wave of need threatens to drown you, but you let Colby work his hand to further excite your body. Your tangle your hands in his two-toned hair and pull his head back to kiss his neck. His sharp intake of breath drives you to bite into his shoulder. He’s using another finger to stimulate and prepare you.

_“What is it going to take for me to be rid of you?” you asked him. “Thirty minutes, give or take,” was his reply._

Your hips start to move with his hand. You feel ready for him. As if reading your mind, Colby stops. He doesn’t undress entirely though. His pants stop mid-thigh. A moment after the condom is on, you’re in his embrace again and he’s penetrating you. 

You wrap your arms around Colby’s neck. The smell of his soap and shampoo overwhelms your already shaken senses. He’s holding you up and plunging into you. All you can do is moan after every inward stroke. You dig your nails into his back and drag them along his skin. This only presses Colby on. His thrusting follows no discernible cadence and you are coming closer to your end. Colby’s labored breathing and low moans indicate he is coming close, too. 

_You watched him perform in the ring that night. His high-energy in-ring antics blow you away. You knew the second he winked at you as he passed by during his entrance from the crowd that he was performing for your benefit. And you couldn’t help but be in awe as he worked his opponent and as he worked the crowd. When you bumped into him back stage after the house show, you looked him straight in the eye and said “Find me before you leave for Full Sail tonight and I’ll give you your thirty minutes.”_

Colby shifts your weight and is able to thrust deeply into your body. This is the catalyst you need to come. He goes on for a few more moments before joining you. He doesn’t pull out when he finishes, but presses himself into you. 

You try to claw your shattered composure back together and Colby seems to be doing the same. When you both catch your breath, he eases out of you and lets you stand on your own. Your legs are embarrassingly wobbly, and you cling to him while feeling returns to your extremities. 

Colby looks at his watch. “Damn,” he says. 

You pick up his shirt and hand it to him. “You’re going to miss your plane to Florida if you don’t go now,” you say.

“Next time will be longer,” he promises.

“I’m sure it will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d for content not typos. Those are all mine.
> 
>  Original posting - <http://anonno1.tumblr.com/post/45961280761/ephemeral>


End file.
